


sea may rise, sky may fall

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: She's never had this dream before (especially when it's not a dream this time).[season 4 spoilers]





	sea may rise, sky may fall

She’s had this dream before, sprinkled between nightmares and nights where the emptiness was so strong she wished for anything else. The sting of sadness and regret had become a part of her morning routine as much as making breakfast and washing her face. So it had to be a dream again when a puff of air wakes her in the middle of the night and he’s standing beside the bed. Chloe scoots over to make room for him and falls back asleep without a second thought.

But then Trixie launches herself into bed in the morning and it wasn’t a dream after all.

“Lucifer! You’re back!” It’s enough to startle Chloe awake as Trixie makes her intention to wedge herself between the pair very clear. If Lucifer wasn’t sitting up for a hug, she would make it work.

And there he was, grinning with all his devilish charm. “Good morning, creature,” he says, all too happy to accept whatever demands she was planning from his absence.

“You… You’re still here.” Chloe rolls onto her side to look at him. She’d never had _this_ dream before; they never went any further than nighttime. No matter what, he was always gone in the morning. Her heart wants to break, not out of sadness, not yet, but as a pre-emptive measure to keep her safe.

“Well of course I am, Detective! Seems you’ve been keeping up your powers of observation in my absence.” He sits up against the headboard and when she looks past him, she can see his coat and pants folded neatly on the dresser. She wants to laugh because she can’t imagine him ever being so careful, not when she’s seen clothing strewn about his penthouse.

Which meant he was actually, physically there. He really was sitting beside her in bed.

Chloe sits up as well, only to be tackled back down by her daughter. “How long is he staying?” she asks.

Chloe glances at Lucifer, cataloguing how quickly he looks away from her. “You know, we haven’t talked about that yet, monkey.”

And then Lucifer stands, the brief moment of silence broken by his proclamation that breakfast should absolutely happen, he would be happy to make it, and no, they couldn’t have chocolate cake. Not this time anyway.

As soon as he vacates the bed and darts out of the bedroom, Trixie eyes her mom. She was too smart for her own good, but Chloe couldn’t be blamed for that, not entirely. “Is he staying forever?”

“I don’t know yet.” Chloe kisses the top of her head. She considers the doorway, the man downstairs, and the things left in the ether. “What if I called Maze to come pick you up and do something fun so Lucifer and I can talk? Figure things out, you know?” Because they hadn’t parted in the best way, because even though they’d said the things they had needed to, there was so much more she wanted to tell him, so much more they needed to discuss. It was the only practical solution to an entirely impractical situation.

“Yeah, talk.” Trixie sticks out her tongue and wriggles free. She leaves the room to presumably help Lucifer, leaving Chloe feeling even more lost than she had the day he left.

He was back. For two months, she’d wondered if he was ever coming back, and now he was here. She grabs her phone and punches a number she wishes she hadn’t needed to memorize. “Hi, Maze?.... Yeah, hi… Can you take Trixie for the day? Something came up, and I really need to deal with it.” 

“Anything for my favorite ex-roomie,” is all Maze says. “See you in thirty.”

Thirty minutes. She just had to last thirty more minutes before she could twist off the cap and let two months of every emotion she had stuffed away spill out. _God,_ she felt like she was bursting, like she would break apart into so many fragmented pieces that not even the Devil himself could put her back together. She hates it.

Chloe isn’t sure why she bothers to run a brush through her hair before joining Lucifer and Trixie in the kitchen. He’s seen her in worse, seen her in _nothing_ , even seen how he’s hurt her.

“Maze is coming over,” Trixie tells him as he plates the eggs and toast.

Lucifer spins around and glances over at Chloe, a look of mild confusion and slight panic on his face as he mouths _Maze?_

Twenty-five minutes of agony left. She tries not to look at the apron he’s wearing, the one Maze left behind when she moved out. It would be too endearing if she looked. “She’s taking Trixie out for the day.” 

“Well then, eat up, ladies, because breakfast is served.” 

Maze’s arrival is a blessing and so is her swift exit with Trixie bounding along in tow. Chloe sits at the counter, watching Lucifer finish washing the dishes, preferring to stay quiet until he turns around, wiping his hands on the apron. But when she opens her mouth to try and say something, anything, he leans across the counter to kiss her. She’d forgotten this, oh not the kissing, but the way it felt, like he knew every fiber of her being the same way he knew how she liked her grilled cheese. Not a single one of her dreams held a candle to this. She wants to crawl up onto the counter to get closer, to wrap herself around him and drown in it all. And she almost does, but she doesn’t, because reality crashes down on her. 

“Stop, just.... Stop, please.” Chloe pushes him away and drops back into her seat, clenching and unclenching her fist because somehow she had to remember this was real. “Is this what it’s going to be like now? You just come by unannounced for a few days and then disappear for months?” 

She wishes she felt bad about the hurt that flickered across his face, but it had been him who left her standing on the balcony without a single explanation or reassurance. 

“How long has it been?" 

“Two months.” Chloe looks down at the counter, focuses on the patterns as if they would form into a map to help her navigate this man. “You missed Trixie’s birthday. She asked about you all the time, you know. Or she did at the beginning.” It’s easy, too easy, to brush it off on her daughter, as if she was the only one who’d been affected by his departure.

His voice is soft and rough. “Two months…” Chloe glances up and can see the mental calculations, because he didn’t _know_. It hadn’t been two months for him, it had been longer. Lucifer steps around the corner and keeps walking, stopping in the middle of the living room. He turns to face her. “Chloe, I…” She doesn’t know what she wants him to say, but for perhaps the second time in her life, she’s grateful that whatever it is, she knows it will be the truth. His body sags and for a second, he looks tired. “I hadn’t quite thought that through, really.” 

“Lucifer…” She can’t take the distance anymore and gets up, follows the invisible thread that had been there since the beginning. It’s only reality that stops her just before they’re touching. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“I’ve never once lied to you.”

“I know, but I can’t keep losing you. I can’t keep letting you into my life if you aren’t going to stay. It’s not fair, not to me, not to Trixie, not to anyone.” The tears are hot, stinging at the corner of her eyes, and she squeezes her eyes shut. It was like this before, but this time they had time. 

His hand is warm on her cheek and if she wasn’t already crying, she would have started. His lips are soft against her forehead as he kisses it gently and says, “Chloe, if I do leave, I promise you it’ll just be to tie up some loose ends and I’ll be back before you know it.”

 _The Devil never lies_ and it was all she needed, the quiet reassurance and reverence that came with his declaration of love seeping into his promise to _stay_. She opens her eyes and lifts onto her toes to kiss him, really kiss him. “I love you,” he breathes as he lifts her up, and Chloe wraps her legs around him.

Fuck pretenses, fuck everything. “Bedroom,” she replies.

Lucifer grins and her heart soars. “With pleasure, Detective.”

Chloe knows there’s more to say, but she doesn’t want to talk, not right now. She holds onto him as he brings her upstairs, presses her face into the curve of his neck and knows in an instant what he meant when he talked about home. And even if she had to fight the demons in Hell again to keep him here, she would do it until her last breath. She kisses him again, and when she breaks away for air, his eyes are glowing. But not with the red-hot anger the rest of the world saw. “I don’t plan on leaving you ever, Chloe, not even till death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from That Song, Claire Wyndham's "My Love Will Never Die". Comments always welcome!


End file.
